


Golden Hands

by sikakira



Series: Zone X [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikakira/pseuds/sikakira
Summary: Hyungwon goes by the sea to receive a good massage and a good fuck *thumb up emoji* .





	Golden Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it , helps me a lot <3

 

It was a sunny and windy Friday afternoon when Hyungwon got into his modest Hyundai and sealed his seatbelt. He didn’t carry anything but a bottle of water as he drove silently and steadily through the town, heading to the beach. His fingers fixed his hair occasionally, consequences of the wind blowing its strands in different directions.

He wasn’t in hurry at all. _I might get there too early…_

  
When he arrived to destination, Hyungwon lead his vehicle in the tiny parking lot of the place, maneuvering the wheel to park his car in his newfound favorite spot. The blue of the sea had him staring at it for a while and the salty air slightly relaxed his breathing. He loved coming here.

  
After locking the door he headed to the reception, right at the entrance of the two stages building that he knew so well by now. He entered the nice smelling hall and shyly smiled at the woman behind the counter.

“Welcome back Sir Chae, your masseur is ready for you” she said as she gave him a silver key on which number ‘35’ was engraved prettily.

Hyungwon had already paid for his current therapy, online, a day ago.

“Do you need assistance to get there?” she asked even though she knew it wasn’t necessary.

“No, thank you Miss Soori” he shook his head as he mumbled the words

“Have fun then.” she smiled and politely bowed at the same time as the man, who thanked her.

  
Hyungwon was becoming a regular at the resort, coming here at least once a month to be ‘massaged’. It’s true that this was a place to get massages however some services were also given and it would be accurate to say Hyungwon got hooked on it.

*  
It was Minhyuk who, tired, recommended him the place since Hyungwon had been complaining about his back without actually doing something about it.

“Request for a handsome masseur and ask him for their extended massage section. You need it.” Minhyuk had innocently giggled.

“What do they do in the extended section?” Hyungwon lazily asked as he chewed on his chips, eyes barely focusing on the movie they were watching

“They fuck you.”

Hyungwon had almost choked on his food.

_And now we are here_

He had hesitated the first time but upon meeting his masseur, having such great hands praise and handle his body, he could not resist by the end…

*

When he arrived to the second floor through stairs, the black haired man found the door corresponding to the key very easily and he unlocked it, feeling adrenaline already making his heart beat faster.

The room smelled even better, all the aromas blended well and they were carefully chosen for his satisfaction, in function of his tastes. The long massage bed was next to the opened window yet not under the direct light but the ambient one which was soft and inviting.

“Welcome Mr Chae” the masseur who was next to the bed said , head bowing low and body bending forward politely.

“Hi…Hyunwoo” Hyungwon carefully greeted back. The masseur, Hyunwoo looked up and smiled at him gently, his cheekbones reflecting any light that dared come against it. He was wearing a dark green traditional massage uniform, color of the resort and his short red hair was simply let down over his golden forehead.

_Why is he so handsome…_

  
“Would you like to start?” Hyunwoo asked in his deep voice and the customer nodded.

“I will get ready…” Hyungwon entered the changing cabin at the right side of the small room. Facing his reflection in the wide mirror, he peeled his dress shirt and black jeans off his body then finally went for his underwear, putting them all messily in a handmade brown basket . He quickly tried to fix his hair as well and made sure his lips weren’t dry before he walked back.

Hyunwoo was busy mixing oils and only looked up briefly when Hyungwon reappeared “Please lie down” he instructed before focusing back on his preparation.

Hyungwon did as asked and sighed in content as soon as the fresh sheets made full contact with his naked front. His arms rested along his body and his head turned to the right, cheek against the bed when he closed his eyes. He heard squelching sounds and knew it was the masseur coating his hands.

“I will start” Hyunwoo announced on his left side, a few seconds after; Hyungwon simply nodded, still living in the relief the bed was already giving him

_What kind of material do they use? These beds are always the best…_

  
He twitched a little bit when he felt hands on his calves, spreading lukewarm oil all over them and making their way down his legs, slowly, then moving back up to the point of start. The hands briefly left then came back again but this time they went a bit higher, at the back of thighs. He felt a little tingle as Hyunwoo’s thumbs traveled between his thighs to coat the area as well before they left again shortly after. The next stop was his shoulders then the delicate hands explored his back, fingers tracing along the hollow space above his spine and the sides of his thin waist.

Hyungwon sighed when the red hair spread oil over his arms, gently rolling his fingers as he made his way down until his long fingers.  
He was already relaxed from this and sleep was peeking on him. The soothing noise of waves crashing against the hot sand was not helping.

“Please put your face in the face hole” Hyunwoo asked and it took a few seconds for Hyungwon to process what he heard before he did it.

Hyunwoo then oiled his neck and Hyungwon couldn’t help parting his lips lightly to let a satisfied sight out. He felt like an old geezer acting as such but he couldn’t help it. The hands felt this good.

He started massaging his shoulders, fingers pressing against the right muscles and gently sliding against others.

“Good…” Hyungwon commented in a whisper when he felt his back muscles pain starting to diminish and Hyunwoo’s hands work wonders.

  
After fetching a thicker massage oil, Hyunwoo warmed it up to melt it with his palms then pressed them against his customer’s back, moving down till his waist, adroitly. He repeated the movement a few times before curving his hands around the black hair’s shoulders and pressing on the flesh along the its horizontal line.

Hyungwon sighed again, any tense in his body leaving under the gentle hands.  
Hyungwon was very ticklish as Hyunwoo had learned from their first encounter three months ago so he decided to focus on his loin instead. His thumbs rolled around the easily visible dots and he smiled a little when Hyungwon groaned in pleasure. The thumbs moved back along his spine until his shoulder blades for more pressing.

The masseur worked on some pressure points, both hands moving vertically on the top of Hyungwon’s body while rocking him from left to right; he couldn’t help a silent chuckle when Hyungwon groaned again like an old man.

He then went for the arms, rolling his fingers over the slippery flesh down the pronounced elbows, to the forearm then palms where he took the time to softly poke at a little bit at the flesh.

  
“Excuse me,” Hyunwoo announced before grabbing his customer’s long arms and pulling his upper body up carefully for a short while;

The black hair felt his spine crack happily back into its place and he couldn’t help smiling a bit, eyelids still heavy above his eyes. Hyunwoo put him back before moving slightly lower on his slim figure.

The hands, full of oil then grabbed his buttocks and the customer would have yelped if he was not anticipating it at some point. They gently massed his bubble butt, like other parts of his body, kneading it, stretching each buttock apart, then up and down, carefully.

Hyungwon slightly blushed. _He can see it…_  
Hyunwoo never went there even if he was close.

  
The masseur took more of the thick oil, warmed it up before his hands moved to his thighs. He did the same previous movement, pressing on the slender thighs and pushing them apart as he massaged the muscles on the way. He then moved to the calves and after his feet. Hyunwoo pulled his feet up one after another, tried to relax the joint that attached them to the legs by rocking them up and down.

He had to give up the area soon because of the nature of his customer.

_He is so sensitive…_

  
-

  
After a few more different kind of massaging technics were applied on his back, the red hair asked him to turn back.  
Hyungwon gulped after doing so.  
He slightly opened his eyes to stare at Hyunwoo’s focused eyes as he oiled the front of his body, hands more careful now.  
Hyunwoo's eyes met his and he smiled a bit and Hyungwon's heart leaped against his ribcage

“Is everything okay?” He asked softly and instead of words Hyungwon sucked on his lower lip and nodded

Hyunwoo then worked a little faster with the oil spreading all over his chest, going with the curve of his hips, sliding down his thighs and then to his feet.

Hyungwon couldn’t stop staring and Hyunwoo seemed to not care.

Maybe he knew Hyungwon would be too shy to keep ogling him if he was caught.

Hyunwoo curled his thumbs and pressed his knuckle around Hyungwon's jaw line and to his temple, slightly applying pressure around the thin neck, ignoring Hyungwon's contented sigh.

His chest was pretty bony so Hyunwoo just quickly slid his palm over them, hearing the expected moan when the dark caramel nipples got brushed over. After quickly going over his abdomen he fetched some oil for the lower limbs.

“Excuse me,” Hyunwoo said as he spread his customer’s thighs over the bed and used his thumbs to work on the space between them. His hands were so close to Hyungwon’s pubic area while massaging his groin that the black hair couldn’t help but slightly react to it.

  
_Honest body..._

  
The masseur massaged his knees then followed the lines of his tibias until his feet and then toes. But then again it had to be short as Hyungwon reacted a lot when his soles were touched.

_Too bad, I wish I could make him scream_

  
“Would you like some hot towel Sir?” Hyunwoo asked as he finished

“I paid…I paid for the extended again…” was the answer

Hyunwoo smiled, eyes shrinking adorably “I know” he said as he closed the window “It’s getting chilly”

Hyungwon looked up to notice how the sun had gone down , leaving a beautiful sunset show above the sea level.

The red hair then turned the light on, burning some scented candles as well before coming back with some warm towels.

He cleaned the skin on his customer’s chest, the oil coming off very easily but Hyungwon had deemed him too slow so he lifted his long and slender legs and plant his soles against the sheet. He shyly looked away, hiding his embarrassment.

Hyunwoo smiled, understanding what he had to do.

  
Hyungwon moaned when he felt warm hands wander under his balls, massaging the sacs gently and looked down his body when another hand started stroking his slowly building erection.

“Do you like it sir?” Hyunwoo asked gently

“Y-yes…more, please” He mumbled, voice low  
Hyunwoo moved slightly faster, his left hand moving up and down and his right one being more adventurous; it caressed the customer’s inner thighs, balls and teasing the entrance of his hole without daring more than that.

His fingers moved to the wet top, caressing the head gently.

Hyungwon was in bliss, his left hand covering his mouth, attempting to mute his moans and the other around Hyunwoo's wrist, following his movements as he gave him a hand job.

“Ah, yes,…like that” he mumbled, barely audible when the red hair started pumping his length, the still present oil making the movement much easier.

“Oh Hyunwoo…oh god, yes-!” he managed out between his panting “please” he begged , face flushed up and body glowing in the room

 _So sexy_ Hyunwoo thought as he watched the man loose himself in his hand, thickly cuming over his hand after a restrained moan from his throat

  
_Oh he held back for today…again_

  
“Are you satisfied sir?” Hyunwoo asked as he cleaned his hands

A few seconds of heavy breathing allowed Hyungwon's blank mind to come back to reality “No…” he bit his lower lip as his right hand grazed over the loose pants of the red head “I want more...” he confessed timidly

“Sir…” Hyunwoo started, conflicted.

  
It wasn't the first time customers wanted to fuck him, people seemed to love his massages that much. However, it wasn’t allowed.

Hyungwon didn’t know , at first. He blindly believed his frivolous friend and directly asked for it. He did get it though.

It was only after getting his ass shagged that Hyunwoo had carefully explained to him that it wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Just a hand job was allowed in the extended section and prostate massage was reserved to VIP members but then Hyunwoo broke the rules and had sex with him completely bare.

This was not some brothel after all. Although close.

  
Blame Hyungwon's lack of interest in getting a boyfriend to fulfilling his bodily needs.

Although it was cleared up, the following two times they had fucked again, with protection these times and Hyungwon had to be reminded to not make noise every seconds.

  
Yet the black hair was selfish, unable to forget how good he felt during those three sections and came back again

“It will be the last time, I-I promise” he said, sounding desperate and Hyunwoo felt touched

  
_He will come back again won’t he?_

  
“I knew this would happen” The red hair sighed and ruffled inside on his pocket to take a piece of paper out. It had his personal number written on it “Call me for private massage time. It will be costlier though” He smiled as he gave it away

Hyungwon sat up and accepted it with both hands as if it was a business card.  
“I will pay for it…t-thank you” he stuttered shyly and his lips stretched prettily in a smile as his longs fingers clutched the piece of paper which he stared on.

Hyunwoo swallowed dry as he leered at his naked form, admiring his nice features

_The owner is not here today is she? Whatever fuck it._

  
“Look at me” he ordered and as soon as the other did, he latched his lips to the other’s plump ones

“I thought…we…couldn’t” Hyungwon managed out between the kisses

“It’s okay” he softly nibbled on the other’s lower lip, hands traveling more daringly than before “I can’t resist either” he whispered and pulled back to take his top off “I forgot to get your contact last time so I am happy you came. I was delighted when I was told you booked a section with me”

“Really?” Hyungwon asked “that’s nice to know” he smirked, eyes roaming over the broad top in front of him, skin naturally glowing beautifully. His abs slightly defined above his average sized waist and strong arms flexing at each movement

_I want to bite those_

  
“Safe word?” Hyunwoo asked

“Huh?...ah, um tomato?” Hyungwon said

_So it will be like that today as well…_

“Alright then. Lie on this” Hyunwoo picked up a body cushion from the closet of the room and positioned it toward the end of the massage table. It would allow Hyungwon's bottom to prop out much easier while he could be comfortable

“We usually use this for VIPs but I was able to take the closet's key” Hyunwoo smiled shortly “Now hurry up.”

_Oh my god_

  
“Yes” Hyungwon obeyed and leaned over the soft material, his body flopping around it.  
The only issue was that he couldn’t see the masseur's face.

Finally, Hyunwoo lowered the bed's height to adjust the black hair's ass to his crotch level.

“Now be good yeah?” Hyunwoo's tone changed by now, he was more curt and his voice had barely crumbs of the warmth he emanated before.

Hyungwon trembled in excitement

  
“It’s cold.” He just said and Hyungwon yelped as a cold gel was smeared over his ass. _Lube_. Hyunwoo was still gentle with his hands as he opened his ass cheeks teasingly poking the entrance of his hole with his digits

“Ah, please” Hyungwon pleaded

“Don’t speak.” Hyunwoo cut him.

But he whined when Hyunwoo ignored his twitching hole once more “I will be good, please…touch me”

“But I am touching you” Hyunwoo chuckled

Hyungwon groaned “Come on-”

Hyunwoo then inserted the middle finger of his left hand inside him and felt Hyungwon tense around it for a while, out of surprise before relaxing and taking the whole finger in.

_So hot in there, fuck_

  
He moved his middle finger as his other hand ran against the other’s thigh and ass cheeks, feeling the soft skin tremble under his big hand

“More,” Hyungwon commented in a small yet low voice

“Shut up I said.”

Hyunwoo kissed the top of his ass and nibbled on the flesh as his finger pushed deeper inside the warm hole. When he heard Hyungwon react at his prostate being brushed over, he increased his fingers by two by adding his ring finger, content over how Hyungwon’s sensitive body curved gorgeously

_I will take my time today and eat him up_

  
Hyungwon spread his thighs wider and his hips subtly moved against the fingers for more contact

“Don’t move” Hyunwoo punished the other man with a slap over his right ass cheek and having him yelp at it

“ah, please” he sobbed “give me more”

“I said shut up” another slap at the same spot turned it into a light peach which faded slightly “what a cute ass, I wouldn’t mind fucking it everyday”

“Is that so?” Hyungwon asked in a different tone and Hyunwoo wish he saw the face he made while saying that.

_Annoying_

He slapped his ass again “Shut it.”

Three Fingers now rubbing against his prostate now drew him crazy and made him move away in contrast to before  
“where are you going you slut?”

“Don’t, wanna come…too s…soon” he muttered, body twitching, and lips turning red from all the sucking  
“Please, fuck me” he managed out, looking back but having only one eye visible for the masseur to see behind his dark hair stands “put it in me” he mewled

“Then hold your feet” he had Hyungwon extend his hands to the back so he pulled on his feet, leaving him in a submissive position where he was baring it all

Hyunwoo pulled a condom out of one of the large pockets of his loose pants and rolled it down his hard erection. He then coated his length with lube, aware that the other was peeking at him, eyes full of anticipation and lust

“Holy shit,” Hyunwoo cursed when he was welcomed inside with warmth, Hyungwon opening up in contact of the tip of his dick

“Fuck!” Hyungwon's curse was louder, bearing the pain

Hyunwoo pulled back and tried again digging barely deeper “Hey, when was it the last time you had dick?”

“A month ago…with you” Hyungwon hissed

 _Damn_.

  
With more lube over his cock, the red hair slide easier inside him, his right hand stroking Hyungwon's leaking dick as his left hand grabbed his small waist

“Oh fuck, Hyunwoo” he whimpered as he felt the man penetrate him deeper “I-”

“Shht, you’re too loud my doll; Don’t worry, I will service you well” he muttered as he moaned at the sight of his dick disappearing into the once small hole. The way it stretched around his large cock was a great sight and Hyunwoo wondered if he could actually ever get over that  
_Shit,_

He moved his hips, looking at the other's arched slim back and round ass perking up

“Oh my gosh, yes” he fumbled with his feet, forgetting them to focus on the pleasure that was again building up inside him

“Don’t let go” Hyunwoo slapped his ass harshly and bent over him, his cock burrying more inside the other man “how is it?”

As expected Hyungwon was in haze for a second as if his breath was taken away and so he inspired loudly next, eyes lidded and mouth hanging open lewdly

_Holy shit he really loves this_

“I like it…” a small voice indicated  
Hyunwoo pulled up to start his thrust , now grabbing each side of the black hair’s waist and working his hips

“oh, fuck, yes, please don’t stop- please don’t-”

“I told you to be quiet didn’t I?” Hyunwoo slapped both cheeks loving the reaction around his dick but also from Hyungwon's mouth . His deep moans , his high pitched one, soft one, groans, all seemed to turn the masseur on.

_Well fuck_

He spread the cheeks wider to have a better view of his work and moaned at how soft the other’s inside was; it was so tight, so warm, as if he was meant to be there inside him

_I want to fuck him bare again, fuck!_

Sweat started building up on his forehead as his hips became more frantic and his breath quickened; almost forgetting everything , he drowned in pleasure that was offered to him by a such handsome man.

The warm hands around his waist had the black hair feeling more helpless. They were gripping on him as if, daring him to go anywhere and he would pay for it while they made him feel secure. How did he even find someone like this again? Ah right, thank to Minhyuk.

Hyungwon bit his lower lip as he closed his eyelids, prolonging a soft moan as he felt the man behind loosing it as well. He could tell Hyunwoo was close from how more erratic he became and at the thought, he felt overwhelmed at being the reason of such outburst. It had him wanting to do more for the red hair

“Come in me Hyunwoo” He muttered and heard the masseur curse as he slammed himself deeper and released into the rubber  
“Fucking hell” he panted as he moved lazily afterward, moaning “oh yes” , in an attempt to have the pleasure last longer until he stopped and let his cock slide out and leave the hole gaping a little.

Hyunwoo smiled and slid three fingers in before the hole closed. He moved them quickly, ignoring the other’s pleas before he pulled them out to have his tongue in instead, tasting the other who now tasted like peaches thanks to the flavored condom.  
Hyungwon could barely stay put, more pleasure being given to him now Hyunwoo had decided to eat him out while jerking him off

“Yes baby, more” he groaned and cursed when Hyunwoo got bolder with his tongue

“Oh fuck! Fuck!” he was definitely too loud but Hyunwoo was too busy with his mouth “please fuck me more , Hyunwoo”

Hyunwoo obviously had gotten hard again, just ready to pound more into him

“Come here” he had Hyungwon leave the comfortable cushion to be backed against the wall next to the window just to penetrate him in a swing

“Oh my fucking god Hyunwoo” he cursed, face all flushed up and eyes teary, hiding behind his wet bangs, mouth agape  
His lips were barely swollen with a pinkish tone to them, his sight unfocused. His long leg and arms gripping on the strong body for support although Hyunwoo carried most of his weight.

“Yes baby just like that” the raven hair exhaled , words getting harder to grasp as he kept on talking

Hyunwoo observed each emotion on his beautiful face, his own hips never slacking off and ignoring how his cum was dripping down from his used condom

_Holy shit..._

He kissed Hyungwon avidly, swallowing every single moan the other let escape

“Oh…fuck” Hyungwon threw his head back and seethed through his teeth “oh my fucking goodness you’re so, fucking, big-” he gasped and slowly rolled his eyes back, nails digging into the masseur’s warm skin

Hyunwoo knew he was close “That’s right come for me baby” the red head licked along his temple and sucked on his neck. He rolled his hips skillfully before slowly slamming on the spot he knew would please the other.

In an incoherent string of words Hyungwon came in a shudder, fingers clutching on the short red strands and teeth biting into his neck

 

They stayed in that position, panting hard against each other’s skin until Hyungwon pulled up to stare at him. Eyes directly looking inside others for the longest time since they met.

Then a languid kiss was shared, tongues dancing around gently. Somehow it was different from other kisses, this one was not from the heat of the moment but because they wanted it and they enjoyed it more than any previous ones

They pulled away after a while and Hyungwon bit his swollen lips “You’re still hard…” he commented feeling the erection inside him not faltering at all.

“yeah, you’re really hot” Hyunwoo lightly blushed as he muttered those words “Um wanna get down? are your legs okay?”

_And the warmth is back_

Hyungwon studied his face and eyes trying to see if he could read him but he failed

_Maybe next time…next time_

  
“Yes please” he answered and felt the cock slide out of his body and the condom fell down spilling seeds over the floor

“Well shit, gotta clean this later” Hyunwoo commented as he carefully put the black hair back on his feet

“let me,” Hyungwon dropped to his knees but curled his fingers around the other’s dick instead

“...I guess this one needs some cleaning as well huh” Hyunwoo said, his ears turning red.

 _Oh he likes this_ Hyungwon learned as he smiled and licked over his lips. He first kissed the top of the dripping dick before taking it into his mouth, slowly pushing cum back off the head, eyes looking up to meet Hyunwoo’s focused ones

They were staring back at him intensely.

Hyungwon moaned.

Without waiting longer he opened his mouth wider to take the length inside, tongue never resting.  
“ooh yeah…” Hyunwoo moaned as his pretty hands made way into the black hair, unconsciously massaging his customer’s scalp which made Hyungwon chuckle and take more of his length in his big mouth.

  
The man took him so well, lips swollen around his dick and mouth stretching to accommodate the thickness of his shaft . Hyunwoo couldn’t help moving his hips a few times after Hyungwon had started bobbing his head

  
“Mmh” Hyungwon moaned against his cock and slowly let go of it “You can fuck my mouth if you want he said before taking it in again. He lead it to hit the back of his throat and Hyunwoo cursed under his breath.

He grabbed Hyungwon's head on the sides and the other understood as he let his hands join the floor and he slightly looked up. Then the red hair started thrusting into his mouth slowly, attentively watching for any signal to stop.

But Hyungwon was moaning, even showing signs of bliss. His clear eyes looked up and his throat was as welcoming as he announced it earlier.

Therefore Hyunwoo did not hold back moaning and cursing, thrust after thrust hitting that back of throat often and loving the sound it made each time. Saliva escaped the corners of Hyungwon's as well as some transparent snot from his cute nose

_Holy shit-_

He looked so ruined and Hyunwoo felt close. He did not notice how Hyungwon’s right hand worked on his own length until he was about to come and moaned loudly as he ejaculated hot into the other’s throat then he quickly pulled out to pump out some more semen on Hyungwon’s pretty and tired face.

His eyes were unfocused and his throat painful but he still took the large shaft back in his mouth to suck out anything left. As he worked on the base with his left hand, he kept pleasuring himself with the other until he came once again, moaning against the length

“…you’re unbelievable “ Hyunwoo commented as he panted and his cock was finally released by the other.

“Uh, thanks?” Hyungwon panted “…that was amazing” his voice was hoarse and strained

“Yeah it was…it’s way past your therapy time, I think I will get fired now” Hyunwoo chuckled as he went to sit on the bed , exhausted

“I’m sorry” Hyungwon quickly perked

“Nah it’s okay, I am getting tired of this anyways…I will find another job” his eyes smiled and Hyungwon’s chest felt tight

  
“…can I, can I still call you then?” Hyungwon carefully asked

_Selfish, I am so selfish_

“Ah sorry, please forget that” he apologized looking at the wooden floor

“Of course. I was planning to leave since a while so please relax, it has nothing to do with you. And I was joking about costing more…” he smiled gently “Just call me over.”

Hyungwon noticed his red ears again and smiled along, feeling shy as well.

  
Everything was different this time since they had a little bit of conversation and seemed to be able to communicate properly.  
.  
.  
Hyungwon had called him the following day saying it was just to check the number, but then invited him for a meal in a humble restaurant. They discovered more about each others and talked more than they ate, at least Hyungwon did. Hyunwoo did talk and eat, gobbling down the food while looking angry with how his eyebrows frowned adorably. Hyungwon only tried to follow him with his big eyes, fascinated.

_How come he is so adorable? Is it the same person?_

From his simple fashion sense to his -hard to describe properly- personality, Hyungwon tried to discover as much as possible unaware that the other was doing the exact same thing.

Hyunwoo found the other not being as shy as during their massage therapies. He spoke more clearly yet from his throat and his voice was very drowsy. _Is he sleepy? Cute._

Hyungwon was different from anyone the masseur had ever met before, especially because of his nonchalance yet obvious affection display.

_Even his laugh is beautiful…_

It was all new to Hyunwoo and he was in fact curious by nature even if his face perfectly hid it often.

_I want to know more..._

.

.  
.  
Two months later, Hyunwoo quit his occasional job at the massage place for a more stable part time job at a swimming pool as teacher for elderly. But it was also because his new boyfriend didn’t want his hands to touch anyone else _that way_. Even if Hyungwon didn’t say it out loud, Hyunwoo could guess easily now and would kiss his pout away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen Shownu's hands? They are awesome and need their own temple. 
> 
> I love writing these, do you recommend a ship to write about?


End file.
